disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
J. Jonah Jameson
John Jonah Jameson is the publisher of the newspaper establishment Daily Bugle and presentator of Daily Bugle Communications. Personality Jameson is an annoying and arrogant person. He mostly dislikes Spider-Man and he thinks that Spider-Man is a "menace" to all of New York and is always criticizing him for his actions, even though they are pure good. In a dream, Jameson has a very positive personality, saying good words on his report about Spider-Man's heroic actions on screen before the dream was interrupted. Physical Appearance J. Jonah Jameson is a Caucasian man with brown and white hair, beard and has a cranky face. His appearance was only seen in every television in New York. In Parker's dream, he has a happy face. Appearances ''Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes'' Jameson appears in the debut episode for Spider-Man in the series. Like most incarnations, this version is the chief editor of the Daily Bugle newspaper. After the defeat of the Skrulls, Tony Stark visits Jameson trying to tell him that the "Captain America" that appeared on television was a Skrull in disguise. Jameson suggests to Tony that he should take Betty Brant and Peter Parker to get proof of Captain America's innocence. Jameson later has the Daily Bugle print out a story about Captain America saving people from Spider-Man and the Serpent Society. ''Ultimate Spider-Man'' Jameson is seen in every television around the city, always talking crazy about Spider-Man being a "menace", while some other people call the web-head a hero. Jameson never appeared in person but only in screens. In Parker's dream, Jameson was nice to Spider-Man and saying positive things about him on the huge TV screen while other heroes held him high. When the phone rang, he asked web-head if he's gonna answer that, thus ending Parker's dream. ''Avengers Assemble'' Jameson appears once again as the head of the Daily Bugle Communications network. He first appears reporting via helicopter on the Avengers fight with each other on the grounds of Avengers Mansion when they were taken over by MODOK's microbots. He later appears commending the actions of the superhero Hyperion. When Hyperion starts fighting the Avengers, Jameson reports on this action stating that Hyperion had the right message, but is the wrong messenger. After the Avengers defeated Hyperion, Jameson later stated that Hyperion was not a superhero. ''Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Jameson appears in the first episode of the series again on DBC, this time belittling the Hulk's recent attack while also reprising his dislike of Spider-Man as well. He is muted and mocked by Rick Jones while he and the Hulk were watching the news in response to his disgraceful attitude towards the Hulk. Trivia *Jameson is similar to Will Harangue of ''Ben 10 as they are both Newscasters or Publishers and show a hatred towards the main character of the series (here Spider-Man). *Simmons also played Jameson in the live-action film series of Spider-Man. External Links *J. Jonah Jameson on Ultimate Spider-Man Wiki Category:Males Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Characters Category:News Reporters Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters Category:Grumpy characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Caucasian-American characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Antagonists Category:Comedy Characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Nuisances Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. characters